Only Hope
by Ayuni Yukinojo
Summary: Dua pemuda yang hidup saling melengkapi dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka masing-masing. Keberadaan satu sama lainlah yang menjadi alasan mereka untuk tetap hidup. Mereka adalah dua jiwa yang terikat dalam benang yang bernama harapan. ooc, shonen-ai, typo, sory kalo pasaran.


'Only Hope'

.,.

Naruto© Masashi kishimoto

.,.

By : Earl Louisia vi Duivel

.,.

Pair : SasuNaru

.,.

Gender : Romance/Friendship

Sumray: Dua pemuda yang hidup saling melengkapi dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka masing-masing. Keberadaan satu sama lainlah yang menjadi alasan mereka untuk tetap hidup. Mereka adalah dua jiwa yang terikat dalam benang yang bernama harapan.

**Warning: ooc, shonen-ai, typo, sory kalo pasaran.**

Salju turun dari atas langit yang gelap, bertumpuk di atas permukaan tanah beku di musim dingin. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang membuat siapapun merasa ingin segera menghangatkan diri di depan perapian yang menyala.

Lampu-lampu kota menyala dengan berbagai warna menunjukkan keindahan bila di pandang dari kejauhan. Di dasar kota, di jalan-jalan yang di penuhi tumpukan salju tampak orang-orang baik tua maupun muda, wanita ataupun pria terlihat berjalan dengan santai menikmati pemandangan kota namun ada juga yang tampak tergesa-gesa membelah arus pejalan kaki.

Dipinggir jalan yang di penuhi oleh puluhan bangunan pertokoan tampak beberapa karyawan toko sedang mempromosikan tokonya dengan kostum pria tua berjenggot yang mengenakan pakaian merah lengkap dengan topi di atas kepalanya yang senada dengan warna pakaiannya selain itu juga ada beberapa karyawan lain yang memakai kostum rusa terlihat menawarkan menu dari restoran tempatnya bekerja. 'Selamat Natal~' sapa orang-orang berkostum itu dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya menyambut para pejalan kaki yang memasuki toko mereka.

Ya, hari ini adalah Natal. Hari di mana kebahagian memenuhi seluruh penjuru kota atau bahkan dunia, melupakan rasa dingin yang di sebabkan oleh salju yang turun dan menganggapnya sebagai keindahan tersendiri, yahh selama salju-salju yang turun itu tidak berubah menjadi badai mengerikan.

Di sebuah taman kota yang yang indah dengan air mancur menjadi pusatnya tampak banyak orang-orang berdatangan kesana menikmati pemandangan indah taman yang telah di rias dengan sedemikian rupa.

Tepat di depan air mancur itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan aksen melawan hukum gravitasinya tampak tengah memainkan sebuah biola tua yang menghasilkan suara yang amat indah ketika bergesekan, dengan penuh penghayan dan mata terpejam pemuda itu memulai permainan biolanya. Di dekat pemuda itu ada seorang pemuda lain yang sedang duduk di atas pembatas kolam, rambut pirangnya yang berkilauan memantuklan cahaya dari lampu taman tampak indah bergoyang pelan tertiup angin malam, mata sapphirenya yang indah tampak memancarkan rasa kebahagiaan kulit tannya yang eksotis tertutup baju hangat yang tebal wajahnya yang manis berhias tiga gores kumis di masing-masing pipinya tampak memperihatkan senyum hangat yang kemudian di lajutkan dengan suara merdu yang mengalun indah.

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over,

And over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over, and over,

And over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know, you're my only hope

Suara merdu yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda itu menghipnotis para pengunjung taman. Tangan pemuda itu tertaut di dada seperti hendak memohon.

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing

And laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me all the plans that you have

For me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope.

Tangan tannya menyapu udara jemariya bergerak perlahan seolah tengah menggenggam lembut tangan sesorang, pancaran matanya sangat lembut menenangkan seluruh pengunjung taman.

I gave you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in that all I am

At the top of my lung

I'm giving it all I have

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri nyanyian indah itu, beberapa pangunjung memberikan uang mereka yang di letakkan di kotak biola yang ada di pangkuan si penyanyi pirang yang di balas dengan senyuman penuh hangat dan ucapan terimakasih yang tulus dari dasar hatinya, sedangkan sang pemuda raven masih memainkan beberapa melodi lembut yang menghibur para pengunjung dengan penuh penghayatan.

―――Lady 'D―――

Hingga jam di taman menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam barulah dua musisi jalanan itu mengakhiri pertunjukan mereka. Sang pirang tampak sedang menghitung uang hasil pertunjukan mereka sedangkan si raven sedang terduduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Naru."serunya saat menerima sebotol air minum yang di berikan si pirang yang kini telah melanjutkan proses penghitungan pendapatan mereka."hm~ Apa 'Suke?"

"Kenapa setiap pertunjukan kau selalu menyanyikan lagi itu? Setahu ku kau bisa menyanyikan lagu yang lain dan aku juga tetap bisa mengiringi nyanyianmu. Apa kau tak bosan?"ujar si raven yang di panggil 'Suke dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh.

Dengan senyum hangat sang blonde yang di panggl Naru itu mejawab."Aku tidak bosan. Tidak akan pernah. Karena aku sebenarnya menyanyikan lagu itu bukanlah untuk orang-orang yang datang tapi untukmu yang mengiringiku. Seperti judul lagu itu 'Only Hope' kau lah satu-satunya harapan yang kumiliki, kau lah satu-satunya alasanku tetap bertahan hidup 'Suke. Walau aku tau keberadaanku hanyalah beban bagimu tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu, jika suatu saat aku kehilanganmu lebih baik aku ma-"

Jari telunjuk sang raven menghentikan ocehan si pirang, dengan senyum hangat yang ia perlihatkan hanya kepada orang di depannya ia mulai berkata."Sssttt~ Kau bukanlah beban bagiku Naru. Kau adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup dan tak menyerah. Sejak lama aku telah memutuskan untuk menjadi 'kaki' bagimu dan kau adalah 'mata' bagiku. Tanpamu pun aku juga tak bisa hidup. Kita akan selalu bersama karena kita takkan bisa idup jika satu di antara kita menghilang." Dengan lembut sang reven mengecup lembut dahi dan bibir si blonde lalu memeluk tubuh berbalut kulit tan itu lembut.

―――Lady 'D―――

"Nah, ayo kita pulang."ujar Suke yang kini telah berjongkok tepat di depan Naru yang masih duduk di pembatas kolam. "Ooshh!" jawab sang blonde semangat dan perlahan menaiki gendongan si raven dengan tas biola berada di punggungnya.

"Uhh kau makin berat Naru." Keluh si raven yang dibalas dengan jitakan pelan di kepala yang di lakukan oleh sang blonde.

"Maaf deh kalau aku berat."rajuknya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang raven.

"Hahaha~ jangan merajuk seperti itu. Akan sangat baik bagi kesehatanmu jika beratmu bertambah kan. Nah sekarang ayo pimpin jalan." Uajar sang raven menenangkan, berusaha memperbaiki mood si blonde.

"Roger Kapten!" serunya lalu mulai menuntun sang raven untuk mengambil langkah.

Yaa. Seperti yang mereka katakan, mereka memang memiliki kekurangan pada diri mereka masing-masing. Sang Raven yang bernama asli Uchiha Sasuke itu mengalami kebutaan akibat perampokan yang terjadi di kediamannya dan merenggut seluruh keluarganya bahkan matanya juga. Kejadian itu berlangsung tujuh tahun lalu, saat ia baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Setelah kejadian itu sang raven tinggal di rumah sakit karena seluruh harta keluarganya telah raib dan rumahnya terbakar. Selama tujuh tahun hidupnya sang ravrn itu telah kehilangan cahaya dan harapan hidupnya hingga ia bertemu dengan Naru atau yang beranama asli Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto tiga tahun lalu di rumah sakit tempatnya tinggal.

Saat itu Naru baru beberapa hari sadar dari komanya. Ia adalah korban kecelakaan beruntun di jembatan besar Konoha yang membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya. Ya, dia lumpuh namun ia masih memiliki semangat untuk hidup walau kata dokter yang merawatnya sangat mustahil sebenarnya baginya untuk sadar dari komanya yang sudah berlangsung selama satu bulan.

Tabrakan itu tentunya menjadi berita besar karena merengut banyak korban jiwa dan dari sanalah Sasuke tau bahwa kecelakaan itu sengaja di rencanakan untuk menghapus keberadaan sang blonde dari muka umum. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Heh itu sangat mudah. Rumah sakit Konoha bukanlah rumah sakit kecil. Semua korban kecelakaan itu semua di bawa ke tempat itu. Seharusnya keluarga dari pemuda itu pasti sudah datang dan menjenguknya saat si blonde masih koma. Tapi menurut penuturang sang blonde ternyata tidak.

'_Mereka membuangku 'Suke. Mereka membuangku karena aku terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah dan menyebabkan Haha-ue meninggal karena melahirkanku. Sejak awal aku tak di harapkan jadi bukan masalah bagi ku jika aku harus mati.'_

Perkataan sang blonde itulah yang membuat Sasuke mengambil keputusan untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai 'kaki' sang blonde dan ia melihat dengan sang blonde sebaai 'mata'nya.

Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka tinggal di apartemen sederhana pemberian Tsunade Senju selaku dokter yang merawat mereka berdua yang ternyata mengenal ibu dari dua pemuda itu.

―――Lady 'D―――

Hidup sederhana dan meninggalkan semua kemewahan. Dengan selalu bersama mereka akan melalui hidup mereka yang berat, saling memberi dan menerima, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka berdua sadar, bahwa tanpa mereka rencanakan jiwa mereka telah terikat satu sama lain. Seluruh harapan mereka berada di tangan mereka bersama. Jika suatu saat mereka harus mengalami kehilangan maka saat itulah mereka akan kehilangan hidup mereka. mereka adalah satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh yang di pisahkan oleh takdir dan kejamnya dunia.

.,.

.,.

.,.

END

**A/N :**

Ini ide yang muncul secara mendadak saat sedang lipet baju sambil nonton tras tv. Tiba-tiba ada iklan aca 'Orang Pinggiran' nah itu tuh yang menjadi ide. Abis selesai'n beres-beres rumah aku langsung bikin nih fict.

Jadi kalo ternyata nie cerita udah pernah ada yang pub, aku **mohon maaf **yang sebesar"nya, tapi suer aq gak nge'copy loh.

Oke, sorry juga buat yang nunggu ATW, TIS n The Darkness,,lagi gg ada inpirasi jadi bakal agak molor buat updatenya.

Terkahir. RnR Pleassss~~


End file.
